1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer wall mounting member and an outer wall structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outer wall structure for mounting an exterior building material (e.g., a ceramic exterior building material) to a building body formed by a plurality of column members, furring strip members and the like, is known to be used, for example, for wooden buildings such as houses. Conventionally, a configuration in which the exterior building material is directly fixed to the building body by nailing or screwing has been used to mount the exterior building material onto the building body. However, with the outer wall structure for which nailing or the like is used, there is a concern that the exterior building material may be damaged during mounting. In addition, the head of the nail or the like used for mounting may be exposed on the exterior side, resulting in an impairment of the aesthetic appearance of the building.
For this reason, a securing member disclosed in, for example, JP 2009-41181A may be used for such an outer wall structure. The securing member is provided with a securing portion capable of securing the exterior building material to the building body. The securing member is fixed to the building body by being screwed to the building body. Then, as a result of the exterior building material being secured to the securing portion, the exterior building material is fixed to the building body via the securing member. This makes it possible to mount the exterior building material onto the building body, while preventing damage of the exterior building material and deterioration in the aesthetic appearance.
Meanwhile, an opening portion is formed in the building body at a location where a window, an entrance or the like is disposed, and the opening portion is generally provided with an opening member such as a window sash. The opening member includes an opening member body having a frame form, and a flange extending outward substantially at a right angle from the outer surface of the opening member body. Then, the opening member is fixed to the opening portion by the flange being fixed on the exterior side of the building body. After that, a furring strip member made of a wood, for example, is fixed on the flange of the opening member for securing the exterior building material on the outside of the building body.